


When Two Worlds Collide

by lilaccoffee, pastelpunkdan



Series: WTWC [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Hipster Harry, Insecure Harry, Insecure Louis, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Nerd Harry, Nerd Niall, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Past Louis Tomlinson/Edward Styles, Punk Harry, Punk Liam, Punk Louis, Punk Zayn, References to Addiction, References to Alcohol, References to Books, References to Drugs, References to Gangs, Sexual Content, Short Story, Song Lyrics, The Styles Triplets, Top Louis, Virgin Harry, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaccoffee/pseuds/lilaccoffee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkdan/pseuds/pastelpunkdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was the middle triplet of Marcel and Edward. He was bullied by Louis Tomlinson, who was the biggest popular kid in school. He got all the girls(and guys). He slept around, smoked, did drugs, and had a number of tattoos that was uncountable. Harry's plans of being the good kid all his life is shattered when Louis admits some unsaid feelings to Harry.</p>
<p>What will happen when their two worlds collide?</p>
<p> Song: Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, This is an old book, like Me and my old partner Grace wrote this in like, the end of October, I think? Well, She wrote a few chapters, I will leave notes on where she wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is me, Grace, because Alice has put all the notes on this and I thought I'd say hello and explain some things before you get started with this book. 
> 
> We started this in September together, but we stopped being friends around February, so Alice took control over the final four chapters, I believe. I didn't want to continue it because it exhausted me, so all decisions were then hers. 
> 
> It was Alice's idea to move this book to AO3 from Wattpad, so it was originally on there (SugarMamaXXLilperrz). To be perfectly honest, this book is mainly sex and drugs, and is really short. There are also a shit tone of spelling and grammar mistakes.

_Harry was a quiet kid, the middle child of the triplets, he had an older brother, Marcel, who was smart, mature, motivated and a bit geeky, he also had a younger brother, Ed, who was rude, unorganized, tattooed and generally got mixed up with the wrong people, but that was his family. Harry, himself, was outgoing, but didn't like it when people hurt him, especially if it was people from school, practically one person. his name was, Louis Tomlinson._

_Louis was the popular kid, if no one got in his way, no one would be hurt. His best friend was named Ed, Knowing he was the youngest out of three, he somehow picked up on how his family acted around certain people. Marcel was smart, yes. but he also was very layed back if you could say. Lets just say he was the popular... eh.. nerd in his little group. Ed was my man, he was pretty much like a dog. He did everything for me, no matter if he could get in trouble for it or not, like stealing a pack of cigs from the corner store, or picking up some beer at the store. He was his personal slave, and I liked that. The last person was Harry. The cute, quiet kid who was always in his books, never really understood the world it seems, but he didn't know, that I had my eyes on him from day one._

  


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Grace and I both wrote this chapter. Thanks for reading!!:)

(Harrys POV)

I was walking through the school with Edward and Marcel, counting down from 28, With 15 seconds left, Marcel would have disappeared and Edward would be gone by 0. It was always the same, how I'd stumbled upon it, I wasn't sure, why I cared, I wasn't sure. But it was the same every day. I didn't know why I bothered counting anticipating the moment I'd be alone? Unlikely. I didn't care so much except that my brothers didn't seem to notice me until they were at home and that Edward had no idea about Louis' teasing and physical abuse toward me.

I headed into the classroom so I could sit to read. I finished the book by the time the bell had gone and people started filing into class. Thats when I noticed him. I shivered as Louis sat behind me, scared that he'd try to annoy me or distract me from my work. I looked into his eyes as he looked at me, the sight of him just blew me away

I turned away from him with a frown, resting my head on the table. Why was this so complicated?

I waited for the teacher to start, tuning in on the chatter around me, wondering how they could go on with such mindless drawl

I left the class as it ended, stumbling and falling over Louis' feet. I looked up at Louis, while he started smirking, I felt like crying, just breaking down right there!, but I kept my ground, not wanting him to know how I felt about his beatings that he gives me, every single day of the week. Not wanting him to know that I was upset. Not wanting him to know anything.

My head started running with confused thoughts as I looked at his face, "S-Sorry..." he mumbled

I walked away, Not wanting my feelings to show through. When I got out of the class room, I sighed, what had I ever done to Louis?

\--------------------------------------

I found out at the end of the day, when I got home, that Edward had invited Louis over. I yawned as I arrived home curling up on the couch with another book.

I had my shoes off and a bowl of chocolate peanuts in front of me, I was subconsciously picking at them not wanting to eat them, why? Well, because this book was amazing! The way each character showed their feelings for eachother. The way Rachel despised Logan with all her heart, but he loved her so much! As I heard the front door open, I looked up to find Edward and.... Louis.

Edward smiled, "Afternoon Haz." he said, I waved silently. Not wanting to look up from my book. I then heard a slam from the kitchen.

"Harry! Did you take the peanuts"? Edward yelled.

"I payed for them! So yes!" I shouted back. I looked up from the book frowning, "you cant have any, theyre mine motherfucker!". I then see Edward coming up to me, taking the peanuts.I jumped up in shock, "Edward!" I growled, my voice clearly mad

I gulped when I saw Louis before sitting back down on the couch and picking up my book and peanuts again

I sighed, Marcel came down a few minutes after, checking if I was alright

( Louis' POV)

Edward was sitting on the bed with a packet of crisps, also Harrys.

"Ed.. I think I should tell you something"

"Yeah? Whats up?"

"Well.. Promise you won't get mad at me"

"I... Yeah, sure..."

I didn't know what I should tell him first, That I like Harry, or that I'm gay.. Would he find out about Harry if i told him I was gay, or would it be better if he found out when I told him I liked Harry?

"Okay, well, here it goes"

"Yep?" Edward asked

"Uh... I .... Kinda like your brother..." I said, really nervously...

"Marcel?" Edward asked

"N-no...."

"Harry?" Edward looked surprised

"Uh.. kinda", I replied

"Kinda?"

"okay. I like him a lot! Hes perfect! with eyes likes those, man, it makes you feel like you have hit heavens doors!", I rambled.

Edward smiled a little, "We all look the same Lou... We're triplets..."

"Oh. yeah.. right... but.. Harry, hes just,, Harry!", I explained..

"Okay, okay" Edward chuckled

"promise you won't tell him.. I know we, well I'm acting like a teenager girl, but thats how Harry makes me feel all the time!", I said

"Okay. But isn't he scared of you?"

"yeah.. he is"..

"Why?"

"Its nothing..".

"Nothing?"

"Really, Ed.. Its nothing"

"O-oh... Just... I'm so worried about him. You know he gets bullied don't you?"

I stopped dead in my tracks "By who?".

"He won't tell us." Edward mumbled

'Oh". I knew in the back of my mind it was me. I'm a dickhead. I shouldn't of done any of it.

"He doesn't deserve it...." Edward continued sadly, "Like, he wouldn't hurt a fly, he's too scared to speak up to people and he just takes it, he doesn't question it, he thinks he deserves it."

"Ed, I think... Um.. Can i talk to harry?", I asked. and I knew I shouldn't of

"You can try... I don't know how. If he's reading the only way to get his attention is to take his book or his food, and if you do that he'll get pissed off."

"I think I can handle it.. Come on",

"Yeah... You can try."

"Okay, lets go",

"Oh... You want me to come too?"

"Umm.. I think I should talk to him...".

"Yeah, thats what I thought, but you said 'lets go' implying both of us."

"Well, Maybe we can both walk to him, and I will talk to him. Okay?"

Edward nodded and headed downstairs

As I saw Harry, I noticed he had a different book in his hand. How to kill a mockingbird. Man, he read fast

Harry smiled at the book, he'd read it a million times, Harper Lee was a brilliant writer

"should we, I mean he looks so into his book", I asked Edward.

"If you want to, but I don't wanna be here when you move that book.

I move his food.. Maybe it will be easier.

Harry looked up from his book quietly, a glare that only said 'put it back.' Edward hurried off

"Umm.. Harry... Hi", I said awkwardly

Harry didn't break the glare, clearly unimpressed

I sat done, his eyes following me. Man, they were a deeper green then before. I placed the food back and he kept on staring at me, but why?

Harry held the bowl close to him, "what do you want?"

"Um. I need to talk to you", I said.

"About?"

"Well, About, about the way I treat you", my eyes fell to the floor, tears filling my eyes

Harry frowned, "Go on."

"Um. I wanna say sorry. Sorry for everything I have put you through. Sorry for making you upset when you didn't need it", I replied, A tear falling from my eye as I talked

"Stop crying Louis." Harry muttered in response

"What? I can't.", I struggled to carry on

"Why cant you? You're being ridiculous."

"Its really hard to explain", I said, and right then and there, Edward came in

"You can stop crying Louis." Harry said, "You're apologising to me but the least you can do is be serious about it."

"I am serious", I said, and then Edward backed away, quietly, then texting me.  

"Just tell him", Ed said through the text.

Harry groaned, "Please, its annoying, if anyone should be upset, its me."

"Why?", I asked. Yes, i somewhat knew a reason, but I still wanted him to address the his side of the story.

"Because I'm the one who has been wrong, not you."

'How?", I asked, my tears starting to fall harder.

"You know how."

"no, I don't know, harry. i don't know you well, so how can i know",

"You know exactly how!"

"Harry",

"YOU BEAT ME UP!" Harry finally shouted

"Harry. I know", I said, but then Edward came in

Harry gulped, he was loud enough to be heard from Marcels room too

"Harry. Um.. I think you should know something", I said as I handed him a piece of paper. "Oh. and Edward, I have to go, I will see you at school tomorrow", and with that I was out the door.

(Harrys POV)

I gulped in confusion, looking nervously at the piece of paper and then at Edward, "It was Louis?" Marcel asked from behind me, making me jump, Marcel looked really sad.

I readthe note and started tearing up. I got my jacket and started out the door. Chasing Louis down the street "Louis"

I was short of breath and coughing violently when I finally reached Louis, collapsing quite litterally right next to him. I was panting for air, desperately. I couldn't get enough in and was starting to turn pale. I tried deperately to breathe, but couldn't get the air in.

"Harry, what do you want me to do?", He asked. I turned to my jacket, bringing out a puffer and taking it in. I started to feel better as i turned to Louis.

"How come you never told me?", I asked, and Louis face went bright red.


	3. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace wrote most of this one, I believe. enjoy!!:)

*Louis POV*

"Well, I thought because I'm your bully, I thought that it would make you mad", I replied to Harry's question looking down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"I can see why, I understand." He said.

"Now you know..." I said, my voice trailing off.

"But why?"

"Because, I do... I don't know! I just do."

No response.

"But you can't tell anyone, okay! No one knows! pretend like you don't know!", I lied, Edward did know, but I didn't need Harry knowing that.

'okay, but promise me one thing", Harry said.

Right then when he said that, we heard footsteps crunching the fall leaves, Edward and Marcel the source of the sound. Sun beams danced off Marcel's glasses, and Edward's tattoos stood out against the pale light. Wind ruffled his hair, but Marcel's stayed perfectly in place from all the gel. I got up from my spot on the sand and walked over to them, brushing stray grains from my pants. Harry followed close behind, mimicking my actions. Marcel walked over to Harry, standing within close proximity,

"Here's your puffer." I watched on as Harry snatched it from his hand, sucking in, and mumbling a quick, "Thanks."

I eyed him as he stuffed it in his pocket, looking up at me with a smirk on his lips. With my cheeks flaring, I walked over to Edward, took his hand and left, throwing a wink over my shoulder to Harry.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked around, trying to find that one person that I was awaiting to see, now that he knows I like him, it was easier to actually talk to him, and that smirk he gave me yesterday! How is he so cute? I don't know if it was a good thing to wink at him, but I don't care, I was the bad boy of the school. Everyone knew that! Seas of coloured sweaters and sneakers lined the hallway in mobs. Groups of girls were giggling and chatting in a circle by the metal covering the whitewashed walls. Boys pushed and shoved at each other, the jocks slamming their shoulders into the nerds backs. Marcel was seated on a bench, reading a book and staying out of the altercations his friends found themselves in. Edward was leaned up against the bricks, blowing out grey clouds of smoke from his cigarette. The only person I couldn't find was Harry.

"Hey." I said as I approached Edward.

"Hey." He was sporting an amused expression; eyebrows raised and lips pulled into a smirk.

"Why are you staring at me that way? Quit it."

"Oh, no reason." I nodded, but then heard him laugh.

"What?" My voice became high.

"Did you ask him out?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Harry!"

I stepped back in defense, "No!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Edward turned to me a few seconds later.

"What?" My patience was wearing thin, he was really pissing me off.

"Did you get laid?"

"What? No! Jesus, Ed!"

"You should have, you've done it before."

Shock crossed my face, eyebrows crinkling together and my mouth parted. I grabbed my bag, standing and leaving him there with the rest of the punks.

*Harry's POV*

"The more likeable he is, the more deadly he is." My nose was buried into The Hunger Games. It was such a good book! The way the characters are described is just amazing! Everything about the book was amazing! I dropped my gaze from the book once I received a text from my phone. Checking the text, I realized it was from Edward, telling me to come outside. 

I sighed as I walked over to the door, placing my boots on my feet.

"What?" I snapped, crossing my arms in haste as I strided toward my brother.

"Harry." He said in a warning tone, I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I repeated myself.

"I think you should give Louis a chance." He said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did Louis sell you crack?"

"Oh, come on, Harry, I know you fancy Louis." Edward's brows were raised to his hairline, a smirk  settled on his lips.

"I do not!" I became defensive.

"Yes, you do, I can see it in your eyes. " He said.

"Fine, maybe I have a little crush, but he doesn't like me." I huffed.

Edward laughed, "He so fancies you, Haz."

"You're lying, Louis put you up to this. How much did he pay you? Where's the money, huh?" I reached for the backpack on his shoulder, him pulling away, looking shocked.

"Harry, stop! He didn't put me up to this."

"I know he did. He gave you drugs to do this, didn't he?"

"Harry-"

"Just to toy with my emotions, yeah?" My eyes were slowly welling, I was appalled.

"Harry, no, he didn't. He actually likes you."

I shook my head. "But Edward, he's straight."

Edward didn't say anything.

"Right?" I asked.

"He's not straight, Harry. Louis gay." He said, studying his boots.

My mouth fell agape, "What? I th-",

"Yeah, my best friend punk rocker fucker is gay! He's been that way for a while now", Edward said, cutting me off. I knew that he was already, because of that note, but I am a pretty good actor in drama, lets see if it works here. I was about to say something when a person cut me off. "And, also, I knew you liked me" Louis said, walking up beside Edward. I felt my mouth hung down a bit as I stared at him, not wanting to stop. "Louis, I told you to wait in the car, not come out here! I kinda need to talk to my brother", Edward told Louis, but I could tell this was planned, all of this was planned, so Louis could just make me feel small, like always. "How do I know this is not planned? Huh! that your just going to use me for your pleasure! I don't care, try to get me to like you, but I can see you talking through your lies Ed, just making me feel weak, I'm done with your bullshit!"< I yelled as I walked into the house, not looking back to them, Have they not noticed I don't like being played? It has happened before, I'm not being used again, never. I knew that I was speaking the truth, yeah, maybe Louis liked me, but how do I know for sure that its a big crush, like, I have had a crush of my bully for over 3 years now, how do I know he just found out and wanted to use me for a advantage? Sex tapes could be released and I didn't need that, he could drug me for all I know! He could do anything, why? Because he was Louis Tomlinson, the biggest bully in school.

And I was his target.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Guys, it's me, Grace. (And Alice. I'm here, too.) YEAH SO YOU CAN KILL US, OK? What has it been? A month? WE ARE SO SORRY, OKAY? Warnings for this chapter... Hmm... ;). Here, take this to make up for the shitty wait! WE LOVE YOU GUYS AND MWUAH, KISSES. OKAY, MOVING ON, GRACE....]

*Harry's POV*

I was his target.

I will always be his target.

No matter what. He was making me small, and I wasn't even in the same room as him at the moment. Yes, there is apart of me that wants to just snuggle up beside him and kiss him, and just be with with him. Another half just wanted to stay away from him. That side hated his guts, but to be honest.

I  _liked_  him more than  _hated_  him.

I hated that fact that he wasn't with me here in my bedroom, he just be laying beside me, cuddled in my blankets, instead he is out with my brother, and not with me.

That made me sad.

I knew for a fact he could use me, but I do have a crush on him. I started liking before he became my bully. He has always been close to my family, and we were friends when we were younger, all of us were. Marcel, Edward and me. We kind of drifted away after that, with high school. Marcel became really smart due to reading to much, and Edward fell in the group with really bad people, like Louis, they both followed after a kid named Zayn, with another kid Liam, and they were the leaders of there little stupid group They liked to be called the 'Gangbangers' because Zayn usually hooked up with every girl in sight, so he made the name, and they were the most popular kids in school. Of course Edward and Louis had there share of fun also, which made me mad because that's how I knew Louis would use me.

He uses everyone.

Louis hooked up with everyone. It didn't matter gender. He even once got into a fight over a girl, which was between him and Zayn, because obviously, they were having a stupid race to see how many girls they could fuck in a week, they always do, so I knew for a fact, Louis just wanted his share time with me.

I was not going to let him do that.

I am a fucking virgin, I'm not letting him take that away from me. I don't know about him, but I like to keep it in my pants. I'm not a slut like he is. I would never be. I would like to be very modest and not let everyone touch me like he does.

I just want him to see, like isn't just about a sexual life. You have to live up to things that you didn't think of happening. Everyone says, 'live in the moment', but I don't believe that. I live in the future, where I know everything is in place and I just don't do stuff that comes to me, like, things I will regret in the future. What Louis does is disgusting.

_Harry, you can help him, show him what it means to love._

I shook my head as I picked up a book. I had to get my mind off him, and I was going to do that. I didn't need him to cloud my mind. I flipped the cold page to the book I haven't read in ages. I read that one, then turned to the next page. Then, something fell onto my lap. Confused, I picked up the yellow paper and started reading.

_I really hope you like the book, curly. I thought it had your name written all over it ;)_

_-Louis :)_

I stared down at the note in horror. I remembered when he gave me this book, I remembered this day. I remember it like the back of my mind.

How could I forget?

-.-

*Louis POV*

I stared into my lap as we drove home. Trees flew by in a blur of coloured leaves as we sped way past the speed limit. The small front wisps of my hair blew around, getting into my eyes. The smell of cigarettes and weed made my head spin. I looked over to Edward who was singing along to the music blasting through the speakers. This was just a regular day coming home from school for Edward and I. Pulling up into my driveway, I smacked his face with my notebook after he made a remark about his extrodariy hot brother. I sighed as I made my way over to my beautifully carved wooden door, the smell of my mothers cooking washed over me and I smiled with delight. Running up to my room, I couldn't help but notice that all that was on my mind was harry, harry, harry!  I sighed as I placed my body on my soft bed. My mind running with thoughts of Harry. Pushing a pillow on my head, I took in a big breath and sat up, all I really needed right now was to get my mind off things. I walked over to my bag and ran through my stuff in till I grabbed the white powder and placed it on my desk. Sitting down in the chair, I wiped all of the remaining eraser marks from love notes for Harry asI placed the bag on the wood and took some out, putting it into a line. I bent down, taking a sniff of the powder. I shook my head and wiped up the rest, putting the remains in the bag again and pushing the bag into a drawer. I ruffled my hair as I jumped on my bed. I closed my eyes as everything drew back to harry. My mind was drowning in thoughts of him, from everything from kissing him, to giving him a blowjob! I opened my eyes, wiping them as I placed my head back onto my pillow. I closed my eyes again as my mind went blank, with only thoughts of Harry clouding my mind.

-.-

_My mind was running, the drugs taking over my body as I looked at him, smiling a smile that he only gave me. I gave him a wink before going down on him, taking him half in my mouth. I heard him give out a loud sigh, making me laugh. I took him out of my mouth as I climbed up his body again, placing my rough lips on his nice soft ones. I giggled into the kiss as I felt his hips buckle and I pressed down on him, making him moan loudly. I smirked into the kiss as my tongue made its way into the kiss, making him place his tongue in mine. I felt a sharp pain go through my body as I felt him grab my member. I stuttered out a breath as I kissed his collar bone, making a purplish red mark appear on his perfect pale skin. I felt him get hard beneath me and I couldn't help but smile. Knowing I made him do that just made me excited. I felt my self grow tired, but how can I go tired when I was just getting ready to fuck Harry! I felt me self jolt back to what was happening when I heard a loud beep, I felt myself drifting away from him, I didn't want to, but I was. Why did I have to?_

-.-

I slammed my hand down on my alarm, groaning. I was in a pool of sweat, beads of it were dripping down my forehead. My breathing was rapid, my hair was stuck to my forehead, and my trousers had a rather large tent in them. I took in a sharp breath as I cursed under my breath. This was it. Harry had this affect on my and I didn't know what to do about it. I got out of my bed and into my separate bathroom. I turned the shower on, making sure it was cold, before discarding my clothes and stepping in. I let the cool water run over my hair and drip down my body before I placed a hand against the wall.

I wrapped a hand around my cock, slowly moving it up and down over my shaft as my hips bucked up slightly. I quickened the pace, moaning at the intense pleasure I was making myself feel. I ran my thumb over the slit, spreading pre-cum down my aching member, then flicked my wrist and pumped faster. My hips were moving up as I thrust into my hand, filling my head with thoughts of Harry. It was enough to push me over the edge, and with one final pump, I was stroking myself through a powerful orgasm that left me breathless.

-.-

*Harry's POV*

_Louis ran a hand down my chest, popping the button on my jeans. He undid the zipper, slow and teasingly. He slid them down my legs, pulling them off and throwing them in the heap that was our other clothes. Reaching into the beside table, he pulled out the blue bottle, uncapping it and spreading some onto his fingers. He pushed one finger in me, waiting for me to adjust before he thrust it in and out. Lubing up another finger, he pushed it in beside the first, scissoring them. He then pulled them out, slicking up his cock before he pressed in..._

_-.-_

I awoke with a jolt, running a hand through my sweaty hair. I looked down at my constricted pants and groaned.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was HAWT.
> 
> Grace here... Um.. So.. Hope this made up for the wait? Idk what to say...
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so, we will make an ATTEMPT to update faster. Sorry this was so short. This whole book may be short... whoops.
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO SO MUCH.
> 
> -SugarMama & LilPerrz ;P
> 
> (These notes were already on wattpad, I just copied them xD)


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is our second update of the month, yay-yah! Right now, it's me, Grace, typing the first part of chpt.4. Alice will more than likely take over, though, lol. Enjoy! XX]

_~Harry's POV~_

I shimmied on my jeans, tossing my soiled boxers into the washing basket. My shirt was being tugged over my curls that were damp from the shower I just had taken.

"Harry, breakfast." I pulled open my bedroom door, ducking past Marcel and heading down the stairs. He huffed as he trailed behind me.

"Morning, mum." I kissed her cheek, taking an apple from the fruit bowl and running it under the tap.

"Morning, love. Alright, boys, have a good day. No fighting, I'm off to work.  No parties, no girls, no boys..." She glanced at me.

"Mum! I'm straight!'' yes, I still haven't came out to my mum yet.

"Teasing. Okay, I'm off." She snatched her keys and headed towards the door with her handbag.

Edward gave me an evil grin.

"I know that look," I wagged a finger at him. "You're planning something, I know you."

He wrung his hands together, "I'm inviting some friends over."

"You're drug buddies, right?" Marcel piped up.

"Maybe." Edward scowled.

"Fine, then I get to have a friend over, too." Marcel decided with crossed arms.

"Mum said no friends, though." I interjected.

"So?" Edward sniffed. "Live a little, Harry."

"Yeah, let loose." Marcel said.

"That's coming from you?" I snapped.

"Screw off." He hissed, grabbing his cell and storming from the room.

"Way to go, Harry. You know what Marcel is like when he's in a pissy mood, and now you've got him all riled up." Edward said crossly, stamping his foot on the ground before he, too, left the room.

-.-

"Come on in." I mumbled shyly, motioning to the house with my palm.

Louis brushed his fingertips over my forearm on his way into the house. Cocaine was a lingering smell on his breath. My own hitched in my throat, goose bumps forming on my skin. He smiled smugly, emitting a small laugh.

"Good to see you again." He murmured.

My mind was flooded of the dream. I had to scurry away before any... situations, could occur. I ran up to my bedroom which was occupied by a disgusting couple snogging without shirts on they're now heated bodies. I walked over to the only room that was available and it was Marcels. He was problely having just a small little group chat or a study with his friends so it most likely didn't matter if I intruded. Once my hand met the cold metal of the door knob connected to his door, I heard a lot of shouting coming from the other side and I couldn't help but think about what was going on behind this door. Maybe a Harsh game of scramble or something. I opened the door, and I was shocked. This was something I would think that would never happen with Marcel, but here I was, experiencing it.

-.-

*Marcel's POV*

This was something that I would never really do, but I was willing to do it. I really didn't know because I wasn't really in the crowd, but I sure wanted to be.

Stealing these drugs from Edwards room was pretty easy because he's never home. He's most likely getting drunk off his ass all the time but, I really wanted to do something bad because yeah, I'm young. I wanted to live! I didn't chose this life!

"So..." Niall started, fiddling with his thumbs as his eyes bore into the white powder in the Ziploc bag. His blonde quiff was matted to his forehead from nervous sweat, cheeks flushed pink.

"Uh." Zayn gave a weak laugh, scratching his nails over the tan skin of his arm.

I laughed lowly, "I don't know how to do this." I looked over to the bag as my pale hand made its way over to the plastic. I tugged on the bags opening and put my hand in the bag. The powder rubbing in between my fingers was enough for me to go wild. I took some out of the bag before whispering to my friends "Just copy me", soon, the bag was being passed around and the drug was going into our bodies. My nose was covered in the powder, also was Niall and Zayn's. The girls of the group had some fags I found in his room as well. they were lighting them up and taking puffs of it. When I heard the door creak open, I was hoping it was Edward, so I turned out to be a tad scared but when harry entered the room, I wasn't so scared anymore. I could see the shock on his face when he saw us, but I couldn't care less. This was like flying, only your still on the ground. I looked up at harry with my puffy red eyes as he started yelling at me, but the drug was lifting me so I wasn't really paying any attention to him. My mind was becoming a blur as I took more in, only to feel harry grab it from my hands. I looked up trying to find him, but I couldn't. I felt myself become a tad dizzy as the drug took over my full control, but I didn't mind. I felt my hands grab a collar as my lips collided with something. I heard a few peoples whispers and gasp, but I really didn't understand. My mind was so clouded that I really didn't understand what was happening at the moment. When I finally let go of the shirt I was grabbing, I noticed Zayn's hair and caramel eyes staring at me with shock. Realization hit me as I muttered a quiet sorry and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Zayn was touching his lips with a sudden shock as we all were confused. Harry shook his head as he brought the bag up to his nose. "What wonders can this shit really do anyways" he snorted some of the cocaine as he waved his head back in forth trying to get the feeling out of his head but he didn't stop there, he was already hooked, and so was I.

*Harrys POV*

Cloud Nine. I was on cloud nine and no one could stop me. This was feeling awesome and I couldn't help but feel alive. I finished half the bag with Marcels friends before running downstairs to meet all these people that I had never seen before, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were all Edwards friends. Or Louis. Either way, they would all know me in a second.

"Hey guys! Lets play truth or dare!", I yelled, earning the attention of everyone in the room, even a gaze from Louis, and a grin from Edward. I jumped off the couch and we all formed a circle. There was only a few people maybe around 15, so I guess that was okay.

I decided to go ahead and pick on Edward because he was really the only one who knew me, He looked at everyone in the room before choosing some girl in black clothing and made her chug a bottle of wine. Everyone was cheering and so was I, the drugs took full control of my body now and I was ready for action. Once everyone was done playing around with the others, there was only two people left.

Louis and I.

I stared right at Edward who I could tell was ready to do something bad. I got up, getting a bottle of beer from the fridge and sat back down, popping it and drinking a bit of it. Louis stared right at me in disbelief once I sent him a wink but he then bit his lip and turned his attention back to Edward.

"So, Louis, truth or dare?", Edward said turning his attention to him. Louis looked down at the ground before looking up with a devious smile before saying,

"Dare"

-.-

*Louis POV*

I looked right at Harry, catching his eyes right in the middle of Edward thinking of a dare. I knew damn right he would put Harry into this dare, there was no way he wouldn't.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with one person in this circle", and then he added, "and there is no saying no everyone!", my mind was going crazy as all the girls presenting themselves like sluts, but I only wanted one person in this room, Harry was all I wanted.

I looked around the room eyeing Harry a few times before staring at him. I got up from my spot and walked over to harry. There were gasps going all around the room as I brought my hand up to Harrys, taking it into mine and made him stand up.

"I choose you, Harry", Harry smiled at me, gripping my hand tighter as he ran up the stairs. I tried to catch up to him, but no matter what, I kept on tripping on the steps. Harry jumped into Edwards room, throwing himself on his bed, I stood there in shock as he closed his eyes. The drugs in his body plus the beer he just chugged a bit ago were still in his body and I was just surprised that he actually wanted some thing from me. I smirked a bit as I climbed a bit beside him. He was really eager and I could tell by the way he tried to rip my shirt off. I placed my shirt off my body, throwing it on the floor as Harry ripped his off. I climbed onto of his body and he slightly whimpered. I could feel Harry's hard member under my body and I mentally smiled to myself. I felt Harrys hand try to reach my button my my pants but I got to I before he could try. I shimmered out of my pants as I helped him get out of his skinny jeans. My blood was pulsing really fast and I spat into my hand before Grabbing Harry. He let out a short breath as I slid my hand up and down. I felt Harry relax a bit before I slid down his body a tad, angling myself so I could put him in my mouth. I kissed his tip before taking him in. I gaged a bit but kept going. I wanted Harry to feel what I was feeling for him. Harry had me soring new world, and that's what made me love him more.

I stared hurting him a while back because he was to damn beautiful and I knew I couldn't have him. It made me sad, but now I had harry in my mouth, and so pretty much he was around my finger, tied really tight and I loved every second of it.

Of course, it was going to last forever.

I made my self go a bit faster and I could feel Harrys hips click a bit whist my hands were around his hips. I felt a sticky substance fill my mouth as Harry came into my mouth. I let go and Harry was staring at me with wide eyes. What have I just done? I climbed off him and started to place my pants on my feet, but I then felt two arms wrap around my waist and I was faced with a beautiful bare chest that I could stare at forever, but that was short lasted when Harry placed two fingers under my chin, bringing his lips to mine in a swiff moment. I stared into his eyes as he placed My shirt on his body and I grabbed his plain white t-shirt. He placed his black skinny jeans and we walked down stairs to face everyone in the living room, but no one was staring at us. They were cheering for two people in the middle of the circle. I looked at Harry with confusion as we made our way through the circle, my jaw dropped when I was faced with what I saw.

Niall and Liam?


	6. Chapter Five

(Harry's POV) 

This was something I thought I would never see.

It must be a drunken mistake. It has to be!

Niall and Liam were liplocking, in the middle of my living room!

I looked over to Louis, who was as shocked as I was, I could tell by his face. I had a feeling that this was a one time thing, but another part of me thought that this happened a lot. I looked around the room, seeing people cheering them on. This wasn't right! A nerd, kissing a punk! The music felt like it was drowning me, so i couldn't help but cut the party. I walked over to the blaring music, and turned it off. Which interputed Niall's and Liam's kissing fest. I watched as everyone glared at me, even Edward. Worry took over me as i walked back up to Edward's room, closing the door, and slamming myself onto his bed. So many warm thoughts were brought back into mind as I remebered what happened just a few minutes ago. Louis and me. Body on body. Skin on skin. I took in the warmth of the bed. Many different flashbacks coming back. I stared up at the ceiling. Why was this happening! Why did louis do that! It was most likley a drunken mistake. I was drunk too, so there is no point that i should keep thinking of this because, Louis was going to forget this. I knew he was.

But, did Louis drink?

The thought was running through my mind, the music was turned back on downstairs, singling that the party was still going on. I took a pillow off the bed, throwing it on top of my head. I took in a big breath as i tried to fall alseep over the mucis, but it was no use. It was still there. Sitting up, I walked over to Edwards cabinet, opening up a drawer and picked up the book that i got for him last Christmas. i knew he never read it because my bookmark was still in place. I went back to the bed, gathering the blanket up onto my lap, and I turned the page to my bookmark. 

The attention to get my head back into the book was no use as the music seemed to get louder. I took a deep breath and let myself become indulged in 'The Diary Of Anne Frank'. My brain soaked up the imformation, absorbing the imformation on the tough years Anne Frank had to encounter and deal with, when the door opened and Louis came in.

"Hey..." He breathed, knocking softly on the door. 

I slammed the book shut and forced it under my pillow, "Hi." 

"Can I sit?" He gestured to the bed whilst picking at his fingernails. 

"Sure." The tension in the air was thick. 

Louis hesitantly sat down on the foot of Edward's bed, keeping his chin pointed to the floor. I cleared my throat, and he finally looked up. 

"You still have that?" He asked, pointing to the spine of the book that was sticking out of the pillow. 

I shoved it further under, "Have what?" Playing dumb seemed like a good strategy. 

Louis chuckled at slid the book out, "That." 

"Oh. Yeah, I still have it." My cheeks flamed. 

"Is it good? I've never read it." 

"It's good. Anne's had an awful life." I said. 

He nodded, "I know. Look, Harry, about earlier..." He trailed off, giving me the option of dismissing him or letting him speak. 

I took in a shaky breath and nodded. 

"I don't know what came over me. I feel like I pressured you, and I'm sorry." He said. 

"It's fine, Louis. I could have told you to stop. We were both drunk, no harm done." 

"The thing is, Haz, I wasn't drunk. I knew what was going on."  I looked up to Louis, my eyes wide.

"What?" I asked.

"I did that because i wanted to", I stared at Louis with disbelief. Yes, I gave in, but that was because i thought he was drunk, and I thought he would forget about it.

"So, you did that because you wanted to"? I question, glee running through my veins.

"Well, uh, yeah! I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable", Louis whispered, running his fingers over his tattooed arm. I travelled my eyes over to his fingers, watching his every movement. Louis looked up at me, taking in every single detail that was left on my face.

"Um, Yeah. Its okay", I whispered. Louis stared at me, his mouth agape. I wish i could take that back. 

"Oh, well, I should go now. The partys dieing, I should bring it back...", Louis said. I watched him as he got up off the bed. Walking over to the door. 

"wait!", I yelled. Louis looked back with a needy smile. I gulped before i took my favoured book from under the pillow. "Here, read this. You will like it.", I smiled. Louis walked back over to me, taking the book, but right before he left, He pressed his lips agisnt mine. His slightly moved his mouth with mine. Not wanting to put to much presure into the kiss like before. Sadly, the kiss was short lasted as he let go, an awkward smile on his face as he stumbled out of the room, causing a quiet giggle to escape my lips. 

Not only was Louis sending me A-wall, he sent me wild. I wanted to feel his touch again. I wanted to be near him again. So, as I watched him leave the room, I was left with flaming cheeks as I though if all the things I wanted him to do to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: whale, heated..
> 
>  
> 
> Bye


	7. Chapter Six

(Harrys POV)

Walking to school in this weather was hell. The rain was pattering against the sidewalk, heaving against my body and drenching my coat. I groaned, kicking a stone that was on the ground. 

Why was my life so fucked up? Why did I get drunk last night? Why did I join the party?

Why was Louis attracted to me?

I sighed, shuffling up the stairs to the school. I looked around, seeing if I could find the familar faces I grew up with, and when I couldn't, I frowned. 

I walked up to my locker, opening it and grabbing my books I would need for my upcoming classes. I looked around once more, seeing people staring at me. I furrowed my eyebrows, walking away.

"Uh, hey," I heard a faint voice. I turned around to see the tattooed louis behind me. I rolled my eyes, staring at him. "Hey."

"Um, I thought I should give this book back to you, as I know you quite like it," He pulled the book out of his book. 'The diary of Anne Frank' I watched him push it into my direction, placing it in my hands. I looked at the book, louis sliding his hands from under mine, sending shocks down my body. "Um, thanks."

Louis leaned in, passing my lips to go to my ear. "I will see you tonight, keep your window unlocked," he whispered, leaving me in the hallway alone. My breathing hitched in my throat, my hands putting the book in my bookbag. What was Louis talking about? What did Louis mean? _'I will see you tonight'_ What did he want from me?

Sighing, I walked down the hallway, entering my first class, math.

-.-

I sat on my bed, counting down the minutes that he would arrive in my room.

I wasn't lovestruck, I just wanted to see what he wanted, yeah... that was it.

A knock on my window took me away from my thoughts as I saw Louis at my window, winking at me. He pulled it open, stepping inside, and he closed it again. I got off my bed, walking over to him. "hey"

"Oh, hi, harry", he said, wiping his hands on his worn out jeans.

I bit my lip, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you", he whispered, walking closer to me. I gulped, looking everywhere besides Louis' beautiful face.

"Y-you did?", I stuttered.

"Well, not really talk, but, something else" he said. I looked at my hands, twilding my thumbs.

"And what is that?", I asked in a quiet voice.

Louis walked over to me, gripping my arms. "This", he breathed out, placing his lips on mine. My eyes were wide, not knowing on what to do. I moved my lips against Louis a bit, trying to figure out what to do. I leaned in closer, Louis wrapping is arms around me, the kiss never ending. The only question that was left in my head was,  _why was he doing this?_

I let go of his lips, staring right into his eyes. "uh", I manage to say.

"Did I make you uncomfortable? Ugh, I am such a jerk... I'm so sorry, Harry. Uh, I will see you tomorrow...", he stuttered, moving to the window.

"Wait!"

I had no idea what I was dong, but something told me to do this. I walked over, taking Louis into hug. "Please don't leave... I don't mind." I smiled, bringing my head down to connect my lips with Louis. I stumbled over, landing on the bed with Louis on top of me, not breaking the kiss. I slid my hands down his body, tugging at his shirt. "Off", I breathed out.

Louis did what he was told, taking his top off. I connected my lips with his once again, Louis placing his body in between my legs. "Your turn", he mumbled.

I was quick to take my top off, letting Louis attack my chest with kisses. I moaned when Louis left a few love bites on my chest and lower neck.

"Louis-", I tried, wanting to stop him. I didn't know where this was going, and I didn't want to go further.

"Are you okay? I will stop", he said, quickly getting off me, placing his top over his chest again. I laughed, sitting up on the bed.

"What was that?", I asked, not really sure on what was happening.

"Well, what do you want to call it?", he asked with a smirked. I smiled, singling Louis to come over. He sat on my lap, playing with my fingers. "Harry, what are we?", he questioned, looking into my eyes.

I stared at him, not really ready for that question. "What do you want us to be?", I simply said back, ignoring his question by replacing it with a new one.

"Well, I want us to be friends" he said. I furrowed my eyebrows, staring at him.

"You make no sense...", I said, giggling.

"Or, we could be more than friends", Louis muttered under his breath, probably making sure I didn't hear him. I stopped, looking down at my lap. Louis wanted to be more than friends? Louis wanted to be my boyfriend? He didn't care that I was worthless?

"I-I don't know..", I replied, looking to Louis. A look of hurt crossed his face, but he quickly covered it with a smile. "That's alright, Harry, we will move at your pace", he said, letting go of my hand.

"The only reason that I don't know is because of the past we have together. I guess I am just scared that you will attempt to hurt me again, and ditch me." I sighed, looking back down at my lap.

"Harry, the only reason I hurt you was that I thought you were perfect, and I believed that I wasn't. I was of jealous of you that I didn't know what to do with myself but hurt others... but now I realize that it doesn't matter what other people think of you, its what the people you love think about you, and I think you are perfect".

_'Its what the people you love think about you, and I think you are perfect...'_

Did Louis love me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N1:] Alice wrote this, Grace edited:)


	8. Chapter Seven

**(Louis' POV)**

I looked over to Harry. A smile appeared on his face. I leaned over, kissing his lips lightly.

"Be my boyfriend," He said.

I looked at him, dumb founded. He smiled, kissing me again. I was taken by surprise. After all I did to Harry, all the shit I put him through, he was willing to give me a chance. It scared me, I didn't want to fuck up, didn't want to push him away again. I'd never felt this way about someone before. It'd always been meaningless shags, quick flings, never had I ever wanted to hold one person close to me for the rest of my life and never let them go. I'd never wanted someone so badly before other than in a sexual way, and even still, Harry was different. Our touches had meaning. 

"I'm serious, Louis. I mean it. Be my boyfriend."

"Um, well, okay," I said, excitedly. I grabbed the side of his cheek, bringing him closer to me. We shared a passionate kiss, later taking my top off once again, and soon, we were both just in our boxers.

He kissed down my chest, Harry being on top. He made his way my way to my boxers, kissing my hipbone.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Please," I whimpered. 

"Your hard for me babe?" He smirked, pulling my boxers down.

I took in a sharp breath as the cold air hit my boner. Harry smiled, kissing my inner thigh. He curled  a  hand around the base of my cock. He slowly moved his fist up and down over the shaft, me sighing, head falling to the side. Harry continued to move his hand, unsure, leaning down to press a timid kiss to the head. My eyes rolled back at the feeling, my hands fisting in the bed sheets. Harry was looking at me with questioning eyes. I knew I was the first person he'd been with, I knew he didn't know what to do. 

I reached out, cupping his cheek, stroking my thumb over the skin.

"What do I do now?" He asked. 

I gave him a fond smile, "Just spit in your hand or lick your palm."

Harry shyly licked a stripe over his palm, "Now what?"

"Move your hand," I instructed. 

He moved it over the shaft again, his cheeks flushed. I let a groan slip from my lips, dropping my head against the pillow. 

"Um," He began. "What do I do now?"

"Suck," I replied. 

Uncertain, Harry lowered his head, parting his lips. He licked the underside experimentally. I gasped, my hands gripping the white sheets of his bed. He wrapped his lips around the head, pressing the flat of his tongue against the head as he sucked. 

"Bob your head, babe," I told him. "Just move it up and down, like a sea-saw."

Harry took more of my dick in his mouth, moving his head up and down the length. I moaned, moving my hands to tangle my fingers in his hair. I pushed his head down more, but refrained from bucking my hips up. Harry swallowed around my length, pulling back to suckle on the head before going down again. A choked groan emitted from me. 

"H-Harry."

He hummed around my length, sending vibrations through my body. I thrust up into his mouth, lips parted on an achy moan. 

"Move your hand along the rest of it," I told him. 

Harry wrapped his hand around me again, moving his fist as he sucked. He swirled his tongue around the head, pulling back to dip the tip of it in the pre-come gathering in the slit. 

"Oh, god," I mumbled, pushing up against his lips. A glob of pre-come blotted against his lips, and Harry licked them, his tongue pulling it into his mouth. He then went back down, taking all of me in at once. I pushed his head down by his hair, moaning and writhing around. 

"Harry, Im so close", I faintly whispered, releasing the load I have been saving into Harry's mouth, making him choke. I looked down at Harry, seeing his eyes became huge. I smiled, leaning over to kiss his lips. "That was amazing", I said, sitting Harry in my lap.

"It was, uh.. Thank you?" he replied, playing with my hand. "You were my first.. for that, I mean," he stuttered.

I laughed, bringing him closer to me, "Yes, but it didn't feel like I was."

He looked up at me, his eyes wide like a child's, "You're my first for everything."

"Even your first kiss?" I asked. 

"Even that," he nodded. 

"Wow," I whispered. I leaned back against the headboard, bringing Harry to lay against my chest. He sighed contently, wrapping his limbs around my body, pressing his face in my neck. 

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" He questioned.

"Of course not," I murmured, brushing a hand through his hair. "I'm honored that I get to do everything with you. That you trust me enough to give this to me."

"It's just," He sighed, moving up so he was straddling my lap. Harry looked down at my chest, looping his aarms around my neck. "You've been with so many people. I'm scared I'm not going to be any different. That you'll leave me after you get what you want."

My eyes widened. I cupped Harry's cheeks, pressing a gentle kiss to his nose. I nuzzled it against his forehead before pulling back to press my nose against his. 

"I'm not going to leave you, Harry."

"How can you promise me that?" He asked. "You can't tell me what'll happen in the future."

I sighed, using my thumb to gently brush a lock of hair away from his forehead. I left a line of delicate kisses in the spots my thumb brushed.

 "You're right, I can't tell the future, but I know what I feel right now. Harry, I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's different when I'm with you versus everyone else. When I'm not with you, I crave you. I always want you with me, babe. I want to hold you forever. Kiss you forever. Touch you forever. And when it happens, make love to you forever. It's never been that way before. It was just meaningless sex. This isn't meaningless, baby. This is everything to me."

He stared at me with eyes full of trust, nodding and then falling into my chest. However, I rolled him over, hovering over him. 

"Let me make you feel good," I requested. 

"Okay," He whispered out.

I sealed our lips together, them parting over each other's over and over. I reached inbetween our bodies, pulling Harry's boxers down, wrapping a hand around his dick. I gave him three sharp tugs. His mouth fell open, a moan tearing from his throat, his head falling back. I rolled my hips against his, then climbed off to get the lube from my bag. Harry kicked his boxers to the floor, moving his hand up and down over himself. He squeezed the head when he got to it, swiping his thumb over the slit to collect the blots of pre-come.

 "God," I groaned. "You're so perfect, Harry."

He moaned, speeding up the movement of his hand. I strode over to him, carefully moving his hand away from his cock. He whined, arching his back. I grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"Calm down, love," I soothed. "Soon. You'll get it soon."

I placedd the bottle on the bed beside us as I climbed on the mattress beside Harry. 

"What's that?" He pointed to the bottle.

I rolled so I could stroke my fingers across his cheek, "It's called lube."

"Oh," He whispered. "I know what it's for. I just didn't know what it looked like."

I smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Harry sighed, letting himself go lax. 

"Are you okay with this?" I inquired. "We don't have to do this, you know. We can just stick to kissing and sucking each other off for now. We'll go at your pace, I promise."

"No, no," I protested. "I want this. I don't know what we're doing yet, but I want it."

I laughed, "We're not going to have sex, Harry. Not yet."

"What's the lube for, then?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed. 

I stroked my thumb across his jaw, "I love how innocent you are. How vulnerable you are. It's sexy."

"Yeah?" he breathed. 

"Yeah," I confirmed. "You're so hot, babe. So gorgeous."

He moaned, arching off the bed. 

"Y-you never a-answered m-me," He stammered out.

"I'm going to finger you, Haz," I responded.

He groaned in response, breathing out an, "okay."

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked him. 

"Louis," he chuckled. "I'm sure."

"I really want to make sure. I don't want to hurt you," I said. 

"Lou, I trust you. And if it hurts, you can just hold me later," He assured me. 

"Okay," I rolled Harry over, putting a pillow under his hips. He burried his face in his arms, turning his head to the side. I kissed the dip right above his ass, slicking one finger. I spread him apart, touching my fingertip to his hole. Harry gasped, muscles tensing up. 

 I stroked my fingers over his hipbones, hushing him with soothing words, "It's okay, you're okay. It'll hurt left if you relax. Trust me."

"Who was your first?" he questioned. "Who was the first to finger you?"

I sighed, "It's not important."

"It's important to me," he insisted. 

"Harry, please," I groaned in irritation. "That doesn't matter, not anymore. What matters is you."

"I won't let you do this if you don't tell me."

The urge to make Harry feel good overpowered me, and I sighed again, crouching down beside Harry so I could meet his eyes. 

"It was Edward. We were messing around one day. It happened, it's over, I've moved on, he's moved on," I told him. 

Harry flipped over, his eyes wide, "You and Edward did what?"

"It's not a big deal, I promise. We were fourteen and curious."

"Fourteen?" he gasped. 

"Yeah. It didn't go any farther than that, I swear," I promised him.

"Okay," he frowned. 

"Does this change anything?" I asked. 

"Dunno," he stated. "Did he fuck you, too? Or, maybe, you fucked him?"

"No! I told you, that's all we did," I assured him. 

"Okay," he said again. 

I reached out, touching Harry's arm, "do you still want me to touch you?"

After a long time of thinking, Harry finally nodded, "more than ever."

I went to turn him around again, but he stopped me, grabbing my wrist. 

"No," he protested. "I want to see you as you touch me."

I smiled slightly, pressing Harry's heels to the mattress. I pushed his knees up to his chest, slicking my finger up again and rubbing lube across his hole to get it wet. He tensed before relaxing, letting himself fall back against the pillows. I circled my fingertip around his hole, pushing in up to the nail, then pulled it out. Harry stilled, breathing deeply from his nose. I breached him again, pushing my finger halfway in before drawing it out to the tip.I circled the tip of my finger around the inside of his walls, just stroking. I then pushed it in, up to the knuckle. Harry tensed again. 

"Oh," he muttered. 

"Good oh or bad oh?" I asked, stilling my finer inside him to stretch him.

"I'm not sure yet," he admitted.

"It'll get better, I promise," I told him, pressing my finger in a little deeper, twisting it around inside of Harry. 

His eyes flew open and he clenched the sheets, letting a grunt slip from his lips. 

"It'll start feeling good soon," I repeated. 

"I hope," he stuttered between pants and groans of pain. 

I slipped my finger out of his body, slicking up my index to go along with my middle. I pressed them into him again, crooking them slightly to get him loose. 

"Oh," he said again. "It hurts."

I stilled my fingers, "Want me to stop?"

"No," he disagreed. "Keep going. I know it's going to feel better."

I moved my fingers inside him, pumping them in and out. I crooked them and scissored them. Harry's head thrashed to the side, him finally going lax around my fingers. I stroked his belly to relax him as I slipped another finger in, thrusting them in and out, curling and uncurling. Harry whimpered as my fingers brushed over a fleshy nub inside him. He gasped, his back shooting up off the bed. 

"Lou, god, umf," he moaned. 

"Hush, baby," I coaxed. "You're fine."

I rubbed the tips of my fingers over the hardening nub, my cock hardening at the noises emitting from Harry's mouth. With one final thrust and jab into his prostate, Harry was coming, thick strings of white coating his stomach and chest. I leaned down, licking the come from his body. Harry titled his head back and moaned, his fingers tangling in my hair. 

"God, Harry," I muttered, my mouth making its way up to his lips. "I love you," I said between kisses. 

He froze, placing his hands on my chest and pushed me away. 

"You what?" he asked, eyes wide. 

I sat back on my heels, picking at my nails. I'd never felt this vulnerable before, not even when I was a thirteen year old, getting sucked off by a sixteen year old girl for the first time. 

"I love you," I repeated and watched as his face went pale. 


	9. Chapter Eight

(Harry's POV)

"Y-you love me?", I stuttered out, unsure on what to do.

"I have for a while now, actually", Louis whispered, leaning towards me again, but I flinched, pushing him away even more.

"How could you love me? I'm worthless... you said so yourself", I muttered out, looking at him. Louis backed away a bit, not sure what to say.

"How could I not love you. You are perfect, Harry. I'm not just saying it. You are everything to me. I love you", he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Oh", was all I was able to get out of my slightly parted mouth. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, leaning up to press his lips to mine.

"I love you, you are my world", he said, breathing lightly on my lips. I moved so that I could place my lips on his, leading the kiss. His arms made their way around my waist, leading us to lay down on the bed once again. 

"I think I'm ready" I whispered, unable to look into Louis eye. I really hoped they were not filled with disgust.

"You do?" he asked me, reassuring.

"Yeah" I breathed out, looking into his eyes. pure lust was all I saw, the feeling drowning out the blue in them, replacing it with a darker shade.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do this for" he moaned, attaching his lips to mine in a fast movement, grinding his hips on mine for more friction.  

My hand slid down his body, unsure on what to do. I placed my hands on the curve of his back, bringing him down more. I let go of the kiss, looking for discomfort in his eyes, but I didn't see any. "How long?" I asked. I then realized what he could of took that as, and I quickly added, "Like, how long have you wanted to do this to me? How long did you want to ravish me?".

"Year nine," Louis said in a breathy voice, working his shirt over his head. My eyes rolled over his chest, taking in every detail. He leaned down again, kissing my nose before working on my slack jaw, making his way down my neck. 

I let my head fall back against the pillows around me as I let out a moan. Louis sucked a love bite on my neck, blowing on it lightly, the cold air hitting the hot, skin on my neck. I shivered, Louis moving his hand down to palm me through my jeans.  I groaned, moving my hands up his back, clawing at the tan skin under my fingertips.

Louis tugged at my shirt, swooping it off my body. He placed wet kisses all over my chest, popping the button on my jeans. I tugged them off my body, leaving myself in my black boxers. I grabbed at his sweatpants, sliding them off with ease. Louis smiled at me, kissing my lips in a small peck. Louis slotted himself in between my legs, holding my body close to his. 

"I'm going to take care of you, okay. I will go easy", he whispered, trailing his fingertips down my chest. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his body. I let out a tiny whimper, scared of the thought of losing my virginity. "Yes, okay. I trust you, Louis".

He grinned, pulling on my boxers so that I was naked in front of him. Louis smirked, pulling his boxers down after. When Louis said slow, he really meant it. It felt like it took him five minutes to take them off.

"Louis, please", I whimpered, wanting to hid my body away from Louis in case this was all a joke. Louis noticed my eye brows furrowing as he leaned up to kiss my nose, his boxers gone. 

"I won't do anything you don't want to do", he said, wrapping a hand around my neck. "and I really love you, you know that. I won't hurt you, emotionally and physically. I won't leave", he whispered the last part, connecting my lips to his. I melted into the kiss, nibbling his lips a bit.

"Okay, Lou. Promise?", I asked, still just a bit unsure.

"Don't worry babe, I'm not that much of a douche", he laughed. The way he said it made me whimper, well because he bullied me a lot, and the only reason he did it was because he had feelings towards me. That's a pretty big douche move to me.

Louis, who had moved over to the side dresser, was picking up a small bottle of lube, and a condom. I widened my eyes, my brain finally coming in contact on what was happening right now, this very minute.

Louis was taking my virginity.

Louis rubbed my thigh, which made me feel a bit better. He rubbed a share amount on two fingers, bringing his index finger to my hole, circling it, which made me shiver. 

"Cold", I muttered. Louis smiled, looking up at me through his eye lashes.

"That's not the worst part", Louis whispered under his breath, like he didn't want me to catch it, but I did. I clenched my fist, worried that something bad was going to happen. Louis pushed the tip of his finger into my hole, which wasn't to bad. 

"More", I said, making his slowly push his finger in more. I shut my eyes closed, the pain slightly there. Louis put his finger in all the way, and then rather slowly, made a pace. The feeling felt amazing as he went faster, making my breathing harder.

"Lou", I moaned, Louis leaning up to place light pecks to my collar bone. 

After a few more thrust, Louis added another finger, which the pain finally came. It didn't stretch my hole a lot, but I knew that it was going to soon, as i would have to be well prepared, for it not to hurt.

"You are doing amazing", Louis smiled, kissing my lips. I moved my hands to his hair, pulling lightly. I wiped my tongue on Louis bottom lip, wanting more taste from him. 

Louis slid the fingers from my hole and I let out a whine. I felt really empty and I didn't like it.

"Louis, fuck", I muttered, sitting up on my elbows. "I want you to fill me up, now!", I groaned, moving so that I was laid down flatly on the bed. Louis sighed, kissing my knee. "Are you sure", he asked.

"Fuck yes, please", I whined. Louis rolled his eyes in that smiley way he always did, before concentrating on lubing up his cock, placing some extra on Harry's hole. Louis moved his free hand over to Harry's side, grabbing his hand. 

"Squeeze if it hurts", he smiled. I nodded my head, frantically. 

Louis let out a small 'okay' before placing the tip of his cock to my hole, pressing in a bit. The feeling was much worse than his fingers, this feeling filling me up.

"Louis!", I yelled, squeezing his hand. Louis stopped his movements, looking down at me. I let go of his hand a bit, signaling him to go further, which hurt a lot, but it was soon being covered in pleasure as he hit my sweet spot. 

"Yes, Louis. Right there! Oh god", I whimpered, letting Louis make a rhythm of moving in and out of my hole. I was panting under him, the hand that was once holding Louis' making its way to his back, the other doing the same. I gripped his back, making him go a bit faster.

"Oh, Lou", I moaned, moving out of my way to kiss his lips. My mind was all over the place. The way that he was all over me, taking in all my thoughts was enough for me. I just felt like I was melting in his arms. 

Louis moaned, placing his head in the crook of my neck. "Fuck Harry", He breathed, placing small pecks on my shoulder. "I'm so close", he moaned. I clawed at his back, my moans and screams becoming louder. 

"Oh god, Louis. I am too", I groaned, moving my hand to my cock, pumping up and down. 

Louis let out a scream of my name as he released into me. I threw my head back, releasing all over my chest and his. 

"Oh my god", Louis laughed, falling onto my chest. I giggled, holding his body closer to mine. 

"I love you" I whispered. "I love you, Louis"

Louis smiled, his lips attaching to mine. "Love you too, baby", he smiled.

 

~

 


	10. Chapter Nine

(Louis' POV)

I walked with Edward, him trailing behind me a bit. The shock was written all over his face as I continued on my conversation I was holding with him. 

"I still cannot believe you fucked my little brother", Ed whispered, looking at me with wide eyes and a sneaky smile. I scoffed, looking at the ground. 

"He's my boyfriend. I can do what I want with him", i smiled at the thought of Harry, his smile stuck in my mind. Ed shook his head, pointing his finger in front of us. "Oh, look who it is!", he laughed, pointing at Zayn and Liam. I smirked, knowing exactly what Ed was thinking. 

I ran up to them, Hitting Zayn on the head while Ed tackled Liam. Which resulted in him tripping on his own feet.

"Speaking of boyfriends, where is Niall and Marcel?", I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. I haven't seen them in a while, as I had all my attention on Harry for the past while.

Zayn smiled, looking over to his left. "They are studying. I'm trying to find some ways to ask him to prom", Zayn smiled. I grinned, patting his arm. "Good luck with that. Oi, have you seen Harry by any chance?", I asked, looking around the hallway that was clearing out. 

Zayn nodded, pointing down the hallway. "Library", he muttered, moving out of the way. I smiled at him, giving him a quick thank you before running down the hallway, making my way into the large library. I walked around a bit, looking around for him. 

I noticed that he was sitting down at a table. Many books surrounding him. I grinned to myself, walking over behind him. I placed my hands over his eyes, whispering, "Guess who?".

"Um, Edward?', Harry giggled, turning over to peck my lips. I smiled, sitting down beside him, my hand moving over to pick at the pages of one of the books in front of him. "What are you doing, babe?', I asked.

"Eh, reading. I'm in a mode", he smiled slightly. Harry always got in a mode, and I learned a quick way to get him out of it. 

"I want to do something, though", I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "But, babe. If you wanna re-",

"Yes, Louis. Whatever you want. I really don't want to read right now", he whispered excitedly. He closed his book and got out of his chair, moving over to sign out the book so he could read it later. 

"Its almost lunch, so lets just skip", I muttered under my breath, bringing him outside. I sneaked him over to the back of the school, hoping into my car. We rolled out of the parking lot, singing along to the song on the radio. I held onto Harry's hand as I listened to him sing.

_Shorty get down, good Lord,_

_Baby got 'em open all over town,_

_Strictly biz she don't play around,_

_Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

 I grinned, looking over at harry for a split second. He looked so carefree, and young, and I was just so happy he was mine. 

I listened to him sing the second part of the verse, the way he brought out the lyrics. I went along with the next part, the pre chorus.

_East side to the west side_

_Push your phat rides ain't no surprise_

_She got tricks in the stash_

_Stacking up the cash quick when it comes to the gas._

Harry grinned, both of us singing the chorus together on the top of our lungs.

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it, bag it up now_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it, bag it up now_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

I laughed, us singing the rest of the song before the next one came on, which we sang also. My mind was flooded with thoughts as we zipped down the road. 

"Where do you wanna go?", I shouted over the music, earning a shrug from Harry.

"What do you want to do?", he asked, looking at me with pleading eyes. I knew what he wanted. 

"My House, no one is home", I said, a shaky breath coming out of my mouth.

Harry smiled, gripping onto my hand harder as we parked in my driveway. We got out ofthe car, hurrying to open the front door. I kissed his lips, taking off his jacket when I heard something, or rather someone. 

"Ew! Mummy! Louis is pressing his lips on Hazza!", Daisy shouted, my mum following after him. 

"Good to see you boys", My mum smiled, giving us a Stern look. "Baby, why don't you go play with your sister", she smiled, daisy running off.

"Louis, you can't just do that in front of the girls", she whispered in a playful, but meaningful way. I smiled, nodding along. "yes, I'm so sorry, mother. i thought you were still at work".

My mum scoffed, looking over at Harry. "Its so nice to see you again, Harry", She smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Harry grinned, his dimples showing. :Its lovely to see you also", he said, very charmingly.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing Harry's hand. "Well, we will be going upstairs", I declared, Kissing my mums cheek before running up the stairs of my small home.

I pushed harry into my room, closing the door behind me. A hot piece of air was place on my neck as two hands rubbed up my arms. 

"Hello, baby", Harry whispered, kissing my neck. I bit my lip, turning around to kiss his lips. "Hi, beautiful", I smiled against his lips. 

"You can be bootyiful", Harry smirked, hitting my bum lightly. I smiled, pressing my face into his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. "Can I talk to you?", he suddenly whispered, causing me to nod my head in agreement. Harry seated himself on my bed, twiddling his thumbs. I sat down beside him, grabbing his hand.

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy you stayed. Usually by now, you would be with another boy or girl. But, Louis. We have almost been together for two months. It shows that you really care for me. I remember thinking in the beginning that Ed was going to come and just say, 'You know that we were joking about this whole thing. Louis is so using you'. I was counting down the day in till it happened, but I stopped, because I realized it wans't going to happen. You really do care for me, and I really do love you for that", Harry smiled, looking at the ground. My eyes were wide, a smile tugged on my face. I gathered Harry up in my arms, pressing my face in his neck. My worlds were muffled as I talked.

"Harry, I will never let go of you. i was hurt that I felt you didn't care for me, so rI tried to replace the hurt with other people. They were meaningless, but now that i have you in my life, well, everything has just gotten better. You make everything better, baby. I'm so happy to have you", I grinned, kissing his neck. 

Harry sniffled, looking at me. "I want to make you feel good", harry muttered. I smiled, but looked at the space between us that was actually not there. 

"You already do. How about this, we get some sleep, and you can do everything you want to me afterwards", I said, but added. "I don't want my mum and sisters hearing", under my breath, just low enough that Harry could hear it. 

"Okay, baby. I love you", he smiled, bringing me down on the bed with him, holding him close.

"I love you too. Good night beautiful", I smiled, kissing his lips one more time before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

 


	11. Chapter Ten

(Harry's POV)

*2 months later*

Louis smiled at me, his hand attached to mine as we walked down the hallway together. I've never really done this, because Louis was my first for everything, but things like these, made me nervous, as I had no clue what Louis was going to say. I had a feeling that he was on board with it, but maybe Edward will change his mind, and maybe this was all a joke. Maybe where ever Louis was taking me now was to help him break my heart really slowly.

My heart went fast as i thought about losing him. I've been with Louis for four months, I don't want to let go now. Louis was my first. My first kiss, my first date, my first boyfriend, and my first lover. That is something I can't let go of.

I know what I want, and I want Louis in my life. Even if he did hurt me in the past, he is making me feel like heaven right now.

Louis has done a lot for me, and I'm glad for somethings. Louis has tried to stop partying, and to stop smoking. I still see him take one sometimes, but I'm not pressuring him to do anything. He has tried to stop drinking, but I told him no need too, as I would need a drinking partner at some point.

Louis makes me feel like I'm flying, and that is why I want him in my life, forever.

"Come on, hurry up baby. Stop zoning out", Louis snickered, making my cheeks turn red as I looked at him. "Sorry baby. I didn't mean to", I sighed, smiling. 

"Come on, I have a huge surprise!", He grinned, bringing me to his car. Everyone was hoping in their cars also, and I noticed Zayn and Marcel  talking, smiling. 

"Hey buds, See you two tonight!", I shouted, smirking. They nodded, sending me smiles. I opened the car door, sliding in beside Louis. He started the car, pulling out.

I grabbed his hand in mine, rubbing my finger over his thumb. Louis looked over at me, then quickly back to the road. 

"i think you are really going to like this", Louis smiled, gripping my hand harder.

"I bet I will. I like anything you do, babe", I smirked. Louis sped a bit, trying to pass a green light that was turning red. He drove for a bit longer before turning onto a side street, gliding down the street.

This part of town looked quite abandoned, and very suspicious. The trees were dull, as it looked like the leaves were just growing in, as winter just ended.

I looked over to Louis, and h looked back, leaning over to press a kiss to my cheek. I giggled, pulling away. 

"You arn't being very safe like that", I smiled, raising my eyebrows. Louis laughed, looking back to the road. He pulled up at a small, nice building. A lot of glowing signs were in the windows of the shop, and I suddenly knew what we were doing here.

"Babe, what?", I asked, but Louis didn't let me finish. "I'm getting one, for you", he smiled, getting out of the car. 

I followed after him, walking into the small tattoo shop. "Why? I want one too", I stated, looking at the designs on the wall.

"Babe, only if you want", he sighed, going to the front. He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket, sliding it to the artist. 

"I will have this one, Benny. Oh, and my 'boyfriend' here will most likely get one too", he smirked, putting empathizes on the word 'boyfriend'.

I smiled shyly, walking to the front desk of the shop were Louis was standing. I looked over all the many designs, but I noticed one that I loved very much. 

"That one", I smiled, looking at Louis. He grinned, the artist, 'Benny', moved him to another room while I waited in the lobby for him. I had no idea what kind of tattoo he was getting, as he didn't tell me, but he told me its for me, so I'm glad he is getting something that means a lot to him, like me, onto his body.

The design I picked out was a nice little heart, nothing to big like Louis' tattoos, but just nice enough for me. I was quite worried to see Louis tattoo, as he always went a Little over board with things when it came to me. 

Louis came back into the room a Little bit later with plastic wrap covering the left side of his chest. Louis made sure I didn't see it though.

"Go get yours, and then I will show you", he smirked, sitting down where I was once seated. I huffed, going into the room Louis was previously in.

"Okay, harry, ' _the boyfriend of Louis that I have heard about many times',_ What tattoo will you be getting today, and remember, it stays on forever", he laughed, rubbing his hands together, making heat between them.

"Well, I was just thinking a small heart, anywhere really...", I sighed, looking around my body. "Where did Louis get his tattoo again".

"Oh, his. He got his right here", he said, poking at the area where the end of my collarbone met up with my shoulder.

"Oh, okay", I said, thinking. "I want mine there, also, but on the opposite side", I smiled, thinking about what Louis' tattoo looked like. 

"How about this. Louis told me not to tell you what he got, but I won't let you look at yours in till he shows you his. I will match yours to his i what I am trying to say", he smiled, his white teeth showing. 

I nodded my head, a bit cared now on what he got. "It won't hurt, right?', I asked, biting my lip.

"I will be honest, as people like that. Yes, it will. But its worth it in the long run", he said, putting some ink into the pen. I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain.

A few couple hours later, he took the painful pen off my skin, clapping his hands. "Done, but don't look yet, Sonny boy", he smiled, placing plastic wrap onto it, so it stays perfect.

"Thank you so much", I smiled, wiping some tears away from my eyes that were sitting there from awhile back. Benny just nodded his head, leaving the room before me. I walked out after him, trying to cover the wrap from Louis view. 

"So, are you ready to see mine?", he asked, smiling. I nodded my head, a small smile present on my lips.

Louis peeled the wrap off a bit, and showed me his new tattoo. It was a heart, like the one I requested, but with a halo onto of it. On the side, it said "Harry" written in cursive writing. I felt tears spring up in my eyes as I looked at Louis with bright eyes. "Its beautiful", I muttered, kissing his lips. 

"You have you show me, now", He smiled into the kiss, pulling away. I held my breath, pulling my shirt down a bit and unrolled the wrap. I looked at Louis face with wide eyes as he smiled brightly, giggling. 

"Did you know he was going to do this?", he asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking down at mine. Devil horns were presented on a heart the same as Louis', with his name written on the same side as his.

"Wow, matching tattoos. Cheesy", I muttered, smiling. 

"At least people will know you are mine", he smiled, pressing his face into my neck. I grinned into his hair, whispering. "Forever, Louis".

Louis paid for the tattoos as I waited in the car. Something told me he didn't want me to see the price, but I agreed. I  didn't want to argue. 

"Now, your turn", Louis smiled. I grinned, making him pull into a restaurant parking lot. 

"My turn is right", I smiled, getting out of the car and walking into the nice, small restaurant. 

"Table for two, please", I smiled, the waitress bringing me and Louis to a table in he far back. We sat in silence as I took in Louis features. 

"I love you", I smiled, squeezing his hand that was laced with mine. Louis smiled back, looking down at his lap. 

"I want to ask you something, but don't freak out", Louis smiled. I rolled my eyes, looking back at him. 

"I want to ask you something too.. I ask you at the same time you ask me", I suggested, and Louis agreed, pulling himself from laying back in his seat.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3...", I whispered, looking at my lap. 

"Prom?", we said at the same time. My eyes widened, looking at Louis same expression as we laughed it off, smiling. 

"Prom it is, then", i grinned, looking at the menu in front of us. 

"Yes, yes it is", Louis giggled, also looking down at his.

God. I love this boy.

 


	12. Chapter 12

(Louis' POV)

*Prom*

"Baby! You look so cute!", my mum squealed, pinching my cheek. I rolled my eyes, moving her hand away. "Stop mum! You are so annoying!", I complained with a smile. My mum grinned, taking a bunch of close up pictures of me. I moved her away, hugging Lottie and Fizzy before the twins. "I need to go pick harry up now", I said, grabbing my car keys. 

My mum ran up, giving me a hug. "Have fun, baby boy!", She smiled through her tears. I scoffed, opening the door.

"Bye!", I shouted, walking out the door. I hopped into my car, pulling out of the driveway it was placed in. I drove down the street, arriving at harry's house a little bit later. Harry opened the door, running out to greet me with a peck before making our way into his house.

Gemma and Marcel were the first to greet me, both of them giving me a hug at the same time. "Hey, guys. How have you been?", I smiled.

Gemma shrugged, looking at the ceiling. "Well, my brother is going to prom with his boyfriend, and he is growing up. Nothing really", she smiled, giving me another hug. I grinned, letting go to move back to harry again.

"Its so lovely to see you again, Louis", Anne said, grinning at me. I copied her, holding Harry close to me. "Its good to see you also", I replied, looking over at harry, who had a wide smirk on his face. 

"Well, Picture time!", Harry shouted, moving so that we were positioned beside each other, ready for one or two pictures.

"Okay, there you go", Anne smiled. We hugged everyone once more, and then Harry, Marcel and I hopped into the car, making our way to pick Zayn up for the night.

Harry sat in the front while Marcel sat in the middle in the backseats of the car. We all sang along to the music on the radio, letting our giggles out before we got to Zayns house.

"We should all just get drunk tonight", I heard harry state, and I nodded along, catching Marcel's worried eyes in the backseat.

"So, lets play Truth or dare", I tempted, Marcel's eyes darkening. Harry smirked, turning to look at me. "Okay, truth or dare, babe?".

"Dare", I simply stated, looking back onto the road after looking at Marcel once.

"Okay, well. I dare you to give me a blow job after the dance", harry snickered. I heard Marcel give a gagging noise in the back, and i laughed.

"I would love to, you just have to wait", I smiled, turning the car down Zayn's street.

"Okay, truth or dare, Marcel", I asked, looking back once we parked in Zayn's driveway.

"truth", he whispered. I looked at harry, giving me approval.

"Okay, well. What is the farthest you have gone with Zayn?", I asked, harry's eyes widening.

"Um, Excuse me?", Marcel stuttered, looking out the window. Blush evident on his face.

"Whats the farthest you have gone? trust me, I won't tell mom. Louis here took me downtown", he giggled, sending me a wink.

"I gave him a blow job", Marcel whined. I heard harry cough, looking back at me. "That's it?", I asked, slightly disappointed. "usually Zayn would be all over that".

"He has changed. Be quiet", Marcel snapped, which made Harry and I turn back in our seats, shock on our faces.

"Well hes something", harry whispered, watching Zayn walk out of his house in a bright blue top, and black slacks.

"True, he is also defensive", I added, waiting for Zayn to get in the car before pulling out of the driveway. I watched Zayn and Marcel from the backseat through the front mirror. I watched how they placed their hands on each other, and how they acted towards each other.

"They love each other", Harry stated under his breath, which made me turn to him. 

"They never said it to each other yet, though", I stated, pulling up into the schools parking lot. 

"yes, but it shows. They act the same way we did before we said it, and I love you, you love me", Harry said.

"We're a happy family", I sang, harry rolling his eyes. "Children", he whispered under his breath, getting out of the car. The three of us followed in after him, walking into the dance.

To people who didn't know us, didn't know our story, they would of thought that we were really just a bunch of boys, looking to hook up with some ladies, but we were pretty much brothers, and Lovers stick together, no matter what.

"Baby, look over there. Edward's making his move", harry yelled over the music, pointing at Ed and a girl who was a bit shorter than him, With dark purple hair and bright blue eyes. Tattoos were running down her arms, just like Eds.

"They match", I muttered, Harry looking at me. 

"We do too", he whispered, pointing at his chest, where his first tattoo laid on his perfectly flawless skin.

"Yes, baby, we do", I smiled, kissing his lips.

I moved Harry to the right of the floor as a song came on, and I grabbed Harry's waist, wrapping my arms around him as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. We danced in time to the music, which was playing all throughout the school's gym. Harry smiled, pressing his lips to mine quickly. I grinned into the kiss, holding him closer to me. "Come on baby, lets get a drink, then I wanna take you outside", I smiled, walking over to the drinks table.

We made our way outside shortly after, talking to Ed and his new 'Girlfriend' that would most likely last two days. He just needed a date to prom.

Her name was Alec, and she had just moved into the area. He just goes for the closest girl he can go for. Harry changed that about me though. I loved being tied to one guy.

"I love you, baby boy", I smiled, bringing him down the paths to the track and bleachers. Harry smiled, grabbing closest bleacher seat that was near us. We sat down beside each other, just laughing for a bit, in till it got serious.

"Forever, right?", Harry asked, looking down at the floor. I sighed, moving the hair out of his face. 

"Hopefully nothing happens, and if it doesn't, then yes. Forever", I replied. I kissed his cheek and forehead, comforting him.

"What if something happens? What if you move? What if I move? What if you fall in love with someone else? What about me? I don't know what I would do if I lost you, if i am being honest", Harry sighed, placing his head on my shoulder. I hummed, nodding my head.

"I will never love anyone else, and I will find a way to make our forever possible", I said, harry nodding in agreement. The music from the gym was playing quite loudly, and I could hear harry singing along to the lyrics that were playing, me joining in a bit into the chorus.

"You are a beautiful singer", I smiled, kissing his head. harry softened beside me, holding me closer to him.

"Thank you, baby. You are too", he giggled.

"I guess this is it. After grad, we are free", I sighed, looking down at him. 

"At least we will be together forever, and that is really all that matters to me. How about you. I don't care about my future, as long as I have you", harry smiled.

I grinned, running my hands through his hair. Yes, I do care for my future, but harry was mine, and i cared for him deeply. I guess we can be in the honeymoon stage a little longer.

"Yes, baby. Together forever".

_Le Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapterrrr yayyy!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second book will be up soon, I'm just making sure its in order:)  
> Below, is a authors note from Grace:)

Thank you for readinggg:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since When Two Worlds Collide is over, I thought I'd stop bye and give a final thank you.
> 
> As I said before, writing WTWC has been great, and I can't thank you guys enough. I appreciate none of you killing Alyson and I for our lack of updates and supporting me in my choice to leave the account. 
> 
> All feelings and opinions about the past aside, I want to let everyone know I love them, including my partner in this book. It's not the same, but I still care. I care about you all and my life would not be the same without love and support from all my readers.
> 
> Writing is my passion and my life, so I thank you all for allowing my dream to become a reality. Even if I never become a published author, these books will always be an amazing part of me I'll never loose.
> 
> (And yes, I'm aware that this note makes no sense and is all over the place. )
> 
> If Alyson does choose to make a sequel, I hope you all read it.
> 
> I've said this a billion times, but I love you guys and I thank you for everything. Here is my final goodbye.
> 
> \----Grace  
>  xoxo


End file.
